Adventures of Dev Volume 1 Naruto
by FlamingDevil03
Summary: A young boy gets told by a god that he needs to help the balance of worlds. He picked the Naruto world to go first.


**====Prologue=The=Beggining===**

Today was an ordinary day for Dev he was just laying down on his bed waiting to fall asleep. You see Dev is a 13 year old boy, brown hair, brown eyes and nothing special abaut him he was an ordinary student. But this night all will change.

As he was sleeping he disappeared in a flash of red and yellow.

 **=====(Inside a pocket dimension)======**

''Hes waking up''

''I see that ''

' Were am I. What are those voices ' Dev thought as he looked around it looked like a room it was completly black exept a 4 spot lights with figures in them.

'' Hello young one i see that your awake. Stand up and I will explain''

Dev started getting up while he looked araund and in the spotlights he recognized the figures.

In the north spotlight there was Arceus from pokemon and it seemed like he was the one talking. In the east there was 3 hedghogs from Sonic. They were Sonic, Shadow and Silver . In the south there was Spitfire a Skylander from Skylanders Superchargers. And finally in the west there was Alex Mercer and James Heller from Prototype 1 and 2.

Dev look towards Arceus since he was the one talking.

''You see Dev you are needed to help balance some worlds and you specificaly are the best choice for that'' Arceus said to Dev but he looked confused

''Why me Im only 13, Im an average student who is lazy and I am NOT an active person unless its important'' He asked with some confusion in his tone. Just then Sonic decided to speak up.

''Well actually you have above average grades and you don't study at all, you got knoledge of diferent ways some of these worlds can go without you and your a creative person. I mean COME ON youve got hundreds of people that read your stories Hundreds and you say that youre not okay with going to diferent universes and mind you I wil count them for you. There's Naruto, Dragon Ball, Sonic, Skylanders, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, RWBY and so many more.'' He shouted just to make a point.

''Okay but im just me not a guy with Chakra or a Skylander or a ghoul or has magic energy or Aura ''

'' Ehem can I explain things more now that youve done your rants'' Arceus interrupted making the other two nod. '' Okay so every world you will get a power from us of your choosing and you will also get the special power of that world and keep it throuout your journey like if you went to Naruto you would get chakra and after if you go to RWBY you will keep the chakra and also have aura. Get it now'' A nod ''Okay now you will also need a modified body for all these worlds so let me think...'' A snap of thingers was heard

''Um Arceus how did you snap fingers if you have um booooots? Dev asked

''Simple answer is im a GOD so i can do this type of thing and their hooves''

''OOkay well carry on ''

'' Very well I understand that you have a character based on yourself called FlamingDevil am I right?'' A nod ''Would you like to be FD (FlamingDevil) ?''

''Sure it would be cool''

'' Very well then I shall start the transformation.''

The second he stated that Dev went up in flames. He was a bit scared but he noticed it does not hurt .

Once it was done he had red and yellow hair that looked like the colors moved thought the hair like magma the hair covered his right eye completely and his left eye was a blind inverse of colors ( as in the sclera was white, the iris was grey and the pupil was red.) but it soon changed to a normal red eye but he still couldnt see out of it but he could 'sense' stuff instead like as if it was clear as day everywere. He had a red and yellow flame pattern sleeveless top, grey jeans and yellow shoes. But the most noticable thing was the Devil Bringer arm on his left arm it was red under royal purple plates and the twin red tails with arrows at the ends. And he remembered everything abaut FlamingDevil.

'' Well this is interesting'' Shadow spoke up for the first time since Dev got there

''This feels awsome!'' Dev shouted as he looked at himself. After a couple minutes of him getting used to it.

''So Dev now you get to choose a power from us. Each of us will exaplain what we will give you. I will give you the power of my plates, you will pick five starting ones then you will have to either find the rest or unlock them by special means.'' Arceus explained his power. Next up was the S.S.S hedgehogs ( Sonic,Silver and Shadow). Sonic spoke.

''You will be fused with us and have our powers if you pick us''He explained.

''That was short simple and easy to understand but also anticlimactic'' Dev stated

''Hey, I take ofence to that our powers are awsome!.''

''...Okay...Next'' Arceus ordered.

'' You will become a jinchuuriki of me. I really don't know if jinchuuriki is the right term but you will have me sealed inside you and youll be able to acces my power and summon me.'' Spitfire said.

''Hmmnm That would be good for naruto and I think jinchuuriki is only for tailed beasts but I don't really know.'' Dev stated with a hand to his chin.

''And finally for us you will have the powers of a prototype.'' Alex stated

''Arceus's plates definitely.''

''Wich plates?''

''Fire, Flying, Ground, Poison and earth''

'' Okay, now wich world do you want to go?''

'' Will I be placed outside Konoha before the start of naruto ?''

''Yes, you will be outside'' Arceus said as a bunch of papers landed in his hands

'' Oh yea Arceus one more thing. Can i have a inventory or a space to put stuff without weighting me down?''

''Yes you can all you have to do is think of the thing you want and it will appear if its in there'' He said

''Okay I'm ready to head out, See you all after'' Dev said

Everyone said Bye as Dev was enveloped in a red and yellow light.

 **And that is the end of the prologue this will be a big-ish story and it will have more added on to it for every world next will be the RWBY world.**

 **Peace Out.**


End file.
